Glass sheets can be press formed, which also is sometimes referred to as being press bent, after being heated sufficiently to permit such forming. This forming can be with curvature that has straight line elements as have cylindrical or conical shapes. Actually, in the press forming industry, conical glass sheets having the straight line elements are referred to as cylindrical curvature just like those with actual cylindrical shapes having the straight line elements. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,255 Bennett et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,383 Bennett et al., the entire disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference, glass sheets heated within a heating chamber to a sufficiently high temperature for forming can be roll formed by inclined rolls and then conveyed to a press station for press forming to a final shape. The press forming can be so as to maintain the straight line elements or to provide curvature to the straight line elements so that the glass sheet is formed in transverse directions, which in the glass industry is referred to as being formed with “cross bend” or “cross curvature.”